Yo siento
by Amelia Wish
Summary: Algunas dudas, propias de la edad, comienzan a aparecer en la vida del Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian, por su parte, en lugar de ayudar al conde a poner fin a sus incertidumbres, sólo interviene para empeorar la situación. Basado en la primera temporada.


**Título:** _Yo siento._

**Autora:** _Amelia W. _

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Yana Toboso.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, no explícito.

**Argumento: **Algunas dudas, propias de la edad, comienzan a aparecer en la vida del Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian, por su parte, en lugar de ayudar al conde a poner fin a sus incertidumbres, sólo interviene para empeorar la situación.

* * *

**Yo siento****  
**

Ciel Phantomhive se sentía intranquilo al entrar esa mañana en el estudio. El día anterior,_ Lzzy_, su prometida, le había dicho algo que le había tenido preocupado durante toda la noche. Algo que, por mucho tiempo había temido y finalmente se había concretado.

_"Te amo"_

Esas dos simples palabras habían puesto su cabeza a dar vueltas, y lo peor de todo es que _Lizzy_ había abandonado la mansión, enojada por no haber obtenido una respuesta de su parte. Pero qué podía hacer Ciel al respecto, si hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo que significaba amar. Desde aquel trágico día, todos esos bonitos sentimientos habían desaparecido de su ser, dejándolo vacío, con la sensación de haber perdido algo, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué.

Un suave suspiro le brotó de los labios, cada vez más cansado de su existencia. Las noches y los días parecían tan largos y repetitivos, cada uno igual al anterior, que ya estaba harto de vivir; sólo esperaba cumplir pronto con su venganza para finalmente dejar de existir.

_"te amo"_

Nuevamente esas malditas palabras, que parecían no querer dejarlo en paz. Mientras miraba como se contorsionaban las llamas de la chimenea, se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba y molestaba tanto de aquella frase. Después de todo, desde un principio Elizabeth le había dejado en claro cuánto le apreciaba, mas nunca pensó que le amara. Ciel sabía que podía inspirar obediencia y afecto, pero no amor; no se consideraba esa clase de persona.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus pálidos labios. El amor, ¿qué era? ¿Una simple palabra, creada únicamente para idealizar la vida de los seres humanos? ¿Un sentimiento de verdad? No lo sabía, pues nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en ello. Para Ciel, el amor siempre había sido el mecanismo utilizado por las personas para enfrentar el miedo a quedarse solos. Una palabra de consuelo para los débiles y cobardes. Pero ¿y si había algo más? ¿Y si estaba equivocado y el amor era más que una palabra vana? Cómo podía él saberlo si apenas estaba empezando a madurar, y estos dos últimos años los había vivido en una nube de venganza, que no daba paso a otro sentimiento; menos a uno que suponía ser tan puro. Y, como si fuera poco, una vez que terminara su venganza, tampoco tendría tiempo para vivir y conocer todo lo que el mundo le tenía preparado, puesto que había un contrato que cumplir.

Un toque en la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al instante, como si hubiera leído su mente, Sebastian ingresó en el estudio, trayendo consigo una bandeja con el té del mediodía.

Ciel miró ansiosamente a su mayordomo. Quizá se trataba de una habilidad demoniaca propia de un ser cómo él, pero ese hombre siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba.

—No me apetece comer nada ahora —dijo en un frío y cortante tono de voz, fingiendo revisar unos documentos.

A Sebastian aquel comentario no pareció sorprenderle en lo absoluto.

—Entiendo, lamento haberlo importunado.

Sin borrar la falsa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, ni modificar su perfecta postura, Sebastian hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, Joven Amo —agregó el mayordomo antes de abandonar el estudio—. Creo que le resultará mucho más sencillo leer ese documento—señaló con la cabeza el papel que Ciel tenía entre las manos—, si lo voltea… leerlo al revés podría llevarle un poco más de tiempo.

El Conde, al notar que Sebastian tenía razón y efectivamente estaba sujetando el papel al revés, le dedicó una mirada furiosa, una última demostración de desafío para que ese cretino supiera que, por ahora y hasta que el contrato se cumpliera, Ciel era quién mandaba. Por su parte, Sebastian inclinó la cabeza como el mayordomo bueno y obediente que fingía ser, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Ciel hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca, hundiéndose un poco el sillón. Se sentía ridiculizado por Sebastian y eso le llenaba de ira, ¿Era necesario que el demonio estuviera siempre pendiente de sus debilidades?

_Teniendo en cuenta que va a devorar tu alma, yo creo que sí_. Se respondió a sí mismo el conde Phantomhive, arrugando el papel que aún tenia en manos y arrojándolo lejos a un rincón del estudio.

Cansado de estar sentado, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose luego a la ventana entre-abierta. Los hermosos jardines de su mansión le regalaban una vista increíble, digna de un noble como él. Sin embargo, a pesar de saberse dueño de todo aquello, no podía evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo de inseguridad en el estómago.

Sonrió tristemente, mirando pensativo un rosal blanco. El hecho de saber que Sebastian, tarde o temprano, terminaría con su vida, pesaba mucho en su joven mente. No porque se estuviera arrepintiendo del trato, puesto que su seguridad al respecto era igual o incluso mayor que el primer día. Pero —_Oh sí, siempre un Pero arruinándolo todo_— no podía no pensar en todo lo que se perdería, en todo lo que dejaría; y ciertamente, el consuelo de saber que tenía merecido todo lo que le ocurriría en el futuro, no le estaba resultando suficiente.

Suspiró una última vez, preguntándose a sí mismo, quién era, al fin de cuentas, el dueño de todo en ese lugar. ¿Ciel, que poseía todo lo material? ¿O Sebastian Michaelis, que tenía en su poder a Ciel?

* * *

Ciel caminaba con su acostumbrado andar aristócrata, fino y seguro como ninguno, apenas mirando a las personas que pasaban cerca de él. Sebastian le seguía desde atrás.

Estaban trabajando en un caso, del que recientemente habían sido informados por _Su Majestad_, La Reina. Un mes atrás, habían comenzado a aparecer cadáveres de marinos, muertos por envenenamiento, y hasta la fecha, habiendo ya seis víctimas en el registro, Scotland Yard aún no podía dar con el o los culpables de los homicidios. Por esta razón es que La Reina, preocupada por la seguridad de Inglaterra, había pedido a Ciel que se hiciera cargo del caso en persona.

—Yard ya está en la escena del crimen. —Le informó Sebastian desde atrás, señalando disimuladamente a Londor y a sus hombres, que se encontraban trabajando en el lugar. Un nuevo cuerpo había aparecido aquella mañana, sumando siete personas a la lista.

Ciel frunció el ceño. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en la mansión, escuchando a sus incompetentes empleados destruir todo a su paso. Así que había optado no decirle nada a Sebastian acerca de su malestar, de lo contrario, éste no le habría dejado salir. No era que el mayordomo tuviera ni por un momento la oportunidad de gobernar sobre Ciel, pero sí tenía un fuerte poder de convencimiento, que podía hacer trastabillar hasta al hombre más fuerte del planeta.

— ¡Ciel Phantomhive! —Exclamó Arthur Londor al verlo llegar, pronunciando su apellido con el mismo tono hostil de siempre.

Ciel acalló un bostezó y miró por sobre el hombro a Londor.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el Perro guardián de la Reina?

El hombre pronunció aquellas palabras con burla mal disimulada.

—_Su Majestad_ está cansada de la incompetencia de Yard y decidió darle fin a esta situación —respondió Ciel de igual forma, a lo que Londor sólo reaccionó apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza.

La rivalidad que existía entre el jefe de Scotland Yard y Ciel era bastante grande. Claro, que al Conde Phantomhive no le interesaba mucho perder su tiempo discutiendo con Londor, pero cada vez que se veían, era el hombre quien comenzaba con los comentarios ácidos.

— ¿Te crees muy listo, no es así? —murmuró Londor, mirándolo con desagrado.

Ciel no contestó nada y pasó de él, dirigiéndose adónde el cadáver. El cuerpo estaba cubierto con un par de sabanas blancas, que sólo dejaban a la vista las piernas de la víctima.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Londor sin mirarlo.

Se deslizó un poco por la escena, observando el cadáver desde diferentes ángulos.

—Las siete víctimas son marinos, todos trabajadores del navío _Le Petit_, despedidos hace cinco meses atrás por desacato a las normas del buque.

Ciel hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Todo aquello que acababa de decirle Londor, ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y qué hay del veneno utilizado?

—Aún no tenemos nada.

El conde se giró de nuevo, mirando directamente a Londor con una media sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

—Gracias por la información —dijo con un falso tono de amabilidad.

Londor rió burlonamente.

—Hemos comprobado que se trata de una sustancia difícil de rastrear, Scotland Yard tiene a los mejores investigadores trabajando en ello, ¿Qué le hace pensar, Conde Phantomhive, que usted podrá descubrir de qué se trata, si profesionales especializados aún no lo han conseguido? De hecho, si no fuera por la espuma en la boca, ni siquiera sabríamos que se trata de envenenamiento.

—No lo sé, el tiempo responderá su pregunta.

Fue la única respuesta de Ciel, volviéndose a girar, esta vez hacia Sebastian, que se encontraba parado a escasos centímetros, observando con sus ojos rojos todo lo que ocurría. A punto estaba de decirle que ya se iban, cuando unos fuertes gritos provocaron que todos los presentes en la escena, voltearan hacia la calle.

Un hombre joven y de apariencia humilde, estaba siendo sacado a la fuerza del edificio de enfrente, por un grupo de guardias civiles.

_— ¡Podrán arrestarme y quitarme todo lo que tengo, pero nunca podrán arrebatarme lo que soy y lo que siento por William, porque lo amo! _

Ciel observó toda la escena, anonadado. El ver a ese joven ser sacado de tal manera por los guardias, para luego ser arrojado en el carruaje para presidiarios, que no tardó mucho en alejarse de allí, le hizo sentir extraño, como si estuviera demasiado dormido para reaccionar.

— ¿Qué…? —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aún mirando en la dirección por donde había desaparecido el carruaje.

_Cada vez hay más de estos_. Escuchó que Londor le murmuraba a alguien, y entonces salió del trance, justo al tiempo que Sebastian le decía al oído.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Gusta seguir observando el camino o prefiere que…?

Ciel lo interrumpió.

— ¡Cállate y vámonos!

Inclinándose con la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el corazón, Sebastian asintió y siguió a Ciel hasta el carruaje, donde prosiguió a abrirle la puerta.

Minutos más tardes, mientras avanzaban por la ciudad, Ciel no podía dejar de pensar en el joven que había visto. Se reclinó en el asiento de terciopelo y cerró los ojos. Era absurdo que, teniendo tantas cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparse, estuviera pensando en ese hecho. Pero es que había algo que le causaba intriga.

— ¿Sucede algo, Joven Amo? —preguntó Sebastian, que iba sentado frente a él.

Con una última mirada al exterior del carruaje, Ciel volteó la cabeza hacia su mayordomo, mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de saber que Sebastian no sería capaz de entender sus dudas y de que, probablemente estaría dándole una nueva oportunidad para burlarse de sus debilidades humanas, decidió intentarlo y preguntar.

—El hombre que arrestaron cuando estábamos en la escena del crimen. —Hizo una pausa, no teniendo muy claro qué era lo que en realidad quería saber—. ¿Por qué? —dijo al fin, pensando que eso lo resumía todo.

Sebastian lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, y finalmente dijo:

—Homosexualidad.

Ciel abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sabía qué era la homosexualidad, últimamente se estaba escuchando mucho acerca de esa extraña práctica en Londres, pero nunca había conocido a un homosexual en persona, ni había estado cerca de uno.

—La sociedad no ve bien esta prueba de amor entre personas del mismo sexo por ser, en pocas palabras, un pecado ante los ojos de su _Dios_. Y qué mejor manera de solucionarlo, que castigándolos.

El joven conde desvió la mirada de la de su mayordomo, volviendo a contemplar el paisaje. Las dudas aún estaban ahí, causando pequeños cortocircuitos en su mente, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de preguntar más. Además, el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Unos cuantos segundos transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que Ciel decidió romperlo.

—Iremos a ver a _Undertaker_, él seguro podrá ayudarnos con el asunto del veneno.

Sebastian le dedicó una media sonrisa, luciendo un poco sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en repetir su acostumbrada frase:

—_Yes, My Lord_.

* * *

El reloj de la sala dio las ocho en punto de la noche. Ciel, que acababa de llegar a la mansión después de una corta visita al sepulturero, subió las escaleras con paso de difunto. _Undertaker _les había ayudado a descubrir el origen del veneno usado para los asesinatos, pero también había ayudado a Ciel a sentirse mucho más confundido respecto a lo que hacía días venía asediándolo. _No todo es lo que parece, Conde Phantomhive, hasta el ser más oscuro puede sentir._ Aquella proterva frase que había susurrado antes de que Sebastian y él abandonaran la tienda, había puesto a Ciel a pensar nuevamente en cosas que no quería. Se había propuesto mucho tiempo atrás, la noche del incendio, no caer nunca víctima de pensamientos impropios, que pudieran afectar el transcurso de su venganza. Sin embargo, ahora parecía no ser capaz de ponerle un alto a su mente.

En cuanto llegó al estudio, se encerró, pensando que con ese comentario, _Undertaker _había pisado una capa de hielo muy delgada. Todavía recordaba como Sebastian, cuyos ojos rojos hacían pensar a Ciel en lava ardiente, había mirado al sepulturero después de que éste soltara aquella palabrería. Prácticamente había insinuando que todos, incluso los demonios, tenían sentimientos.

Un ruido a sus espaldas, llamó la atención de Ciel, que se encontraba mirando un punto invisible en la pared. Instantáneamente giró el sillón, dándose cuenta de que Sebastian acababa de entrar.

La mirada del mayordomo se cruzó con la suya y la sostuvo desde el otro lado del estudio. Su expresión era inquietantemente tranquila, y Ciel, como era costumbre entre ambos, intentó imitarle.

—La cena estará lista en un momento, Joven Amo. ¿Bajará al comedor, o prefiere quedarse acá?

Rápidamente Ciel desvió la mirada.

—Bajaré.

Sebastian hizo una venía y murmuro un "entendido".

— ¡Espera! —Le detuvo Ciel antes de que el mayordomo abandonara el estudio.

Con un movimiento suave y perfecto, Sebastian se giró nuevamente.

— ¿Desea algo más?

Ciel le observaba con cautela, sin poder contener la excitación que bullía en su interior por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dijo que, si todavía tenía un poco de sentido común, le diría alguna mentira y dejaría aquello en el olvido. Pero esa noche era difícil pensar con el tipo de lógica fría y clara que habitualmente empleaba para dirigirse a Sebastian, así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Los demonios pueden amar?

La expresión de los ojos de Sebastian, alarmó a Ciel. Ciertamente lucía poco sorprendido, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta por mucho tiempo.

—Amar… —repitió lentamente Sebastian—. El Joven Amo se sorprendería si supiera todo lo que un demonio puede sentir.

Ciel quedó totalmente inmóvil por una fracción de segundo, luego enfureció.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Sé claro, Sebastian.

—Me pregunto qué ha impulsado al Joven Amo a hacerme este interrogatorio —dijo el mayordomo, con cierta satisfacción—. Será acaso que…

— ¡Responde de una vez! —Le interrumpió Ciel, bruscamente.

—Me disculpo, Joven Amo —Fue la respuesta inmediata de Sebastian—. El problema es que no hay una respuesta concisa a su pregunta.

Sabiendo por experiencia que seguir gritando era inútil con Sebastian, Cie se acomodó en el sillón, respirando profundamente, y luego preguntó con toda la educación que le fue posible.

— ¿Pueden o no pueden amar, Sebastian?

Notó como el mayordomo entrecerraba los ojos.

—Digamos que sí. Sin embargo, no es algo absoluto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Cuando un demonio comienza a existir, es decir, durante sus primeros años de vida, siente deseos de experimentar todo lo que el universo tiene para ofrecerle; desde probar un bocado de comida, que obviamente no necesita, hasta someterse a eses raros sentimientos humanos, como el amor, el odio y demás. Pero como dije anteriormente, esto no es absoluto. A medida que los años transcurren, va quedando cada vez menos por experimentar, y los demonios empiezan a madurar, olvidándose de esos deseos de conocimiento prohibido.

Ciel no hizo ningún comentario respecto a lo que acababa de oír, y comprendió que Sebastian no diría más.

Durante un breve momento de tensión, ambos se observaron en silencio.

— ¿Así que eso es todo? —dijo Ciel finalmente, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Sebastian lo estudió durante un momento antes de decirle.

—Ahora me dirá el joven amo a qué vino esta pregunta.

Ciel, sin embargo, no prestó atención a la petición del mayordomo y realizó una nueva pregunta.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Sebastian gruñó suavemente, haciendo un ligero gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para Ciel. Luego sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—Jamás.

Ciel lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos suspicaces.

— ¿Ni siquiera de otro demonio?

El mayordomo sonrió levemente, acercándose un paso a su amo.

—Me temo decepcionarlo, pero tampoco —dijo al tiempo que sacaba el reloj de bolsillo, guardándolo inmediatamente luego de cumplir con su cometido—. ¿Está el joven amo confuso respecto al amor? —Preguntó a continuación, aún sonriendo levemente—, pensé que usted no creía en tal sentimiento.

Ciel apretó los puños y dejó de mirar a Sebastian, sintiéndose indignado por su pregunta. Usualmente lo hubiera mandado a callar, pero ahora… sólo necesitaba respuestas, y Sebastian había vivido lo suficiente como para poder dárselas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvió a fijar su mirada en la del mayordomo, notando como esos ojos oscuros, profundos y misteriosos le observaban sin parpadear.

—No lo sé —contestó al fin, decidiéndose por la verdad—. A veces me pregunto… si seres como _Grell _y _Undertaker_ creen en el amor, quizá eso significa que no es sólo una palabra más…

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa maldita y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Resulta contradictorio todo esto, ¿no es así? Pero el Joven Amo hace bien en preguntar, pues el quedarse con las dudas, sólo le convertiría en un ignorante. Y si fuera usted, no me arriesgaría tanto al decir que _Grell_ y _Undertaker_ creen en el amor, ellos sólo se divierten.

Ciel, un poco sobresaltado por la cercanía, se echó hacia atrás, casi pegándose al respaldo del sillón, para aumentar la distancia entre ellos, puesto que estar tan cerca de ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos.

—Lo sé. Pero ya has agotado mi paciencia y no quiero seguir escuchándote. Retírate… ve a investigar y trata de acortar la lista de sospechosos para esta noche. —Le dijo en un tono molesto, fijando su mirada en un punto detrás de Sebastian.

—Le ruego me perdone si he sido impertinente, Joven Amo. Simplemente estoy un poco sobrecogido por sus preguntas, me ha tomado por sorpresa. En el mejor de los casos, no soy más que un simple mayordomo, quizá no sea el indicado para resolver estas dudas. —Le dijo, haciendo una venía, con una rodilla apoyada en el piso. Sus ojos rojos brillando cual rubíes.

—Sí, como sea, ahora vete… y haz lo que te ordené —repitió Ciel con voz autoritaria, enmascarando su deseo de asesinarlo.

—Como usted desee, amo.

Sebastian se puso de pie y abandonó el estudio. Ciel, al verse nuevamente solo, lanzó un suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de exteriorizar todas esas dudas que le preocupaban, ante un demonio; un ser que, por naturaleza, no sabía lo que era sentir, por mucho que éste le hubiera dado a entender que sí.

* * *

La música podía ser tan temperamental y cambiante como los sentimientos, pensaba Ciel mientras seguía a la perfección las notas indicadas por Sebastian. Tocar el violín resultaba muy reconfortante para su cabeza revolucionada, puesto que en ello liberaba un poco la frustración que le asediaba.

Había pasado la noche anterior, pensando en todo lo hablado y vivido durante el día, llegando a la conclusión de que nada tenía sentido. Y pensar en todo eso que no tenía sentido, sólo lo hundía más en la desesperación de no poder comprender absolutamente nada. Hacía tres días que venía dándole vueltas al asunto del amor, y estaba tan o más confundido que al principio. La mayoría de los jóvenes de familias ricas eran entregados en matrimonio durante la infancia, privándoles de desarrollar sentimientos por la persona que ellos consideraran adecuada, ¿dónde quedaba el amor, entonces? Su propio futuro ya estaba decidido… sus padres se habían encargado de elegir por él a quién amaría y al lado de quién pasaría el resto de su vida. Le habían arrebatado, en pocas palabras, el derecho a encontrar el amor.

Sin embargo, Ciel no podía —_no quería_— seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto. Fuera como fuera, nunca encontraría ni conocería el amor, puesto que su destino no sólo estaba sellado por un matrimonio premeditado con Elizabeth, sino también por un contrato irrompible con un demonio.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró ansiosamente a Sebastian, perdiendo la nota que seguía a continuación. Instantáneamente dejó de tocar.

El mayordomo ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que Ciel ya había aprendido a reconocer; era como si intentase comprender por qué el Joven Conde hacía lo que hacía, sorprendiendo de vez en cuando al demonio.

—Creo que será mejor dejarlo por hoy, Joven Amo —dijo Sebastian con ese tono de "sé lo que ocurre contigo", que tanto encrespaba a Ciel—. Al parecer, tiene muchas preocupaciones encima y no puede concentrarse adecuadamente. ¿Desea que le prepare un baño?, el agua es un relajante natural.

Con un suspiro de exasperación por el trato de Sebastian, Ciel dejó el violín a un lado y tomó su bastón.

—Sí, un baño estaría bien —dijo para que Sebastian no siguiera hablando, suficiente tenía con lo que el mismo sentía por haber fallado en una pieza que conocía casi de memoria.

—Entendido —Sebastian asintió, abriendo la puerta del estudio donde habían estado tomando la clase, permitiendo que Ciel saliera primero—Creo que el Joven Amo debería tomarse las cosas con más calma. No es bueno para su salud estar tan estresado.

El conde miró al mayor, que caminaba erguido a su lado. Odiaba esa postura perfecta de Sebastian, le hacía sentir tan inferior. Como respuesta, lo único que hizo fue murmurar un cortante "hum".

—El cansancio mental es igual de peligroso que una enfermedad, incluso peor—continuó Sebastian, importándole poco que Ciel no quisiera escucharle.

Y Ciel, que tenía el ceño fruncido desde que habían salido del estudio, se detuvo en seco y le habló fríamente a su mayordomo.

—Deja de hablar de cosas que no entiendes… qué sabrás tu lo que es el estrés.

No aceptaba que alguien como él intentara darle una cátedra sobre estrés. Sebastian era un hombre frío –demonio, se corrigió mentalmente—, obsesionado únicamente con devorar su alma lo más rápido posible. Ese era todo el estrés que el mayordomo podía experimentar, según Ciel.

—Lo siento, Joven Amo —Se disculpó Sebastian con una media sonrisa, para frustración del niño, que odiaba verlo sonreír.

—Mejor apresúrate, porque después de tomar el baño quiero que vayamos a interrogar al Conde Calderhead, ya quiero terminar con este caso.

Sebastian respondió con un "entendido" e hizo lo ordenado por su amo.

Dos horas más tarde, él y Ciel partían rumbo a la mansión Calderhead. En la lista entregada por el mayordomo, el día anterior, dicho Conde había resultado ser el principal sospechoso de los homicidios. El hombre, un año atrás, había realizado constantes viajes en barco donde, _Oh casualidad_, habían trabajado las víctimas. Ciel ya tenía sus teorías respecto a lo que pudo haber sucedido entre esos sujetos y el Conde, sin embargo, no se adelantaría a los hechos y esperaría a hablar con él.

—Sir Calderhead fue muy amigo del Vizconde Druitt en su momento, ¿Piensa que puede tratarse de algo relacionado con el tráfico de personas?

Ciel, que hasta el momento se había mantenido pensativo mirando por la ventanilla, sin mediar palabra alguna con su mayordomo, volteó el rostro con lentitud.

—La casa Calderhead no ha tenido motivos para sonreír mucho en estos últimos diez años —dijo, conociendo la historia de dicha familia—. Albert Calderhead, el antecesor de Arthur Calderhead, les dejó muchas deudas sin saldar y por poco casi lo pierden todo, incluyendo el título de nobleza que la Corona les otorgó a los bisabuelos del Conde, tiempo atrás. Tras la muerte de Albert, Arthur fue perseguido no sólo por cobradores, sino también por la mala salud y el ánimo deprimido, adolecía de un creciente resentimiento contra todo y contra todos, así que un día decidió encerrarse en su habitación y no salir más. De no haber sido por Druitt, el hombre hubiera muerto encerrado en esa recamara. El Vizconde fue de mucha ayuda para los Calderhead, de hecho, se dice por ahí que gracias a él la familia salió del abismo económico en que Albert los había dejado. Conozco a Druitt, y dudo mucho que su caritativo corazón se haya apiadado de ellos, incitándolo a pagar sus deudas; más bien, creo que su corazón lo incitó a proponerle a Calderhead trabajar como su socio.

Sebastian, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la explicación, asintió.

—Ya veo… entonces la teoría de un soborno por parte de los marinos a Calderhead, se hace cada vez más factible.

Ciel asintió con un movimiento elegante de cabeza.

—Sí. Además, durante su juventud, Arthur Calderhead estuvo muy propenso al libertinaje, al alcohol y al juego en exceso, de hecho, las malas lenguas hablan y dicen que gracias a sus constantes apuestas es que su padre, Albert, se endeudó para salvarle y de paso, cubrir su indecente comportamiento. También podría tener algo que ver con eso…

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Calderhead, fueron recibidos muy amablemente por el mayordomo de la casa, quien les hizo pasar al vestíbulo para que esperaran al Conde. La residencia era muy bonita, aunque nada comparado con la elegancia de la mansión Phantomhive, probablemente porque no contaba con un mayordomo tan eficaz y hábil como Sebastian. Ciel le echó una mirada de reojo al susodicho, justo al tiempo que el Conde Calderhead aparecía en escena.

—Conde Phantomhive, qué sorpresa más inesperada.

Cualquier tonto podía ver que Calderhead estaba nervioso.

— ¿A qué debo su visita? —preguntó, evitando mirar al niño a los ojos, a continuación le señaló que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, y él hizo lo mismo—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Seré breve, Sir Calderhead —dijo Ciel, y tanto él como Sebastian compartieron una mirada disimulada—. Supongo que estará al tanto del caso de los marinos asesinados durante el corriente mes…

Calderhead lo miró con ojos fatigados.

—Sí, pero no es algo a lo que le haya prestado mucha atención —respondió, pasándose las manos por el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás—. Como comprenderá, tengo cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales ocuparme.

—Lo comprendo, por supuesto, pero… me resulta llamativo que no se haya interesado, habiendo usted compartido un buque con las víctimas.

Calderhead fue presa de un repentino ataque de tos, que acalló con un vaso de oporto.

—Lo siento, he estado un poco enfermo estos últimos días —Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. ¿Dice usted que compartí un barco con ellos?, no lo recuerdo —rió, volviéndose a pasar una mano por el pelo rubio—. No suelo prestar atención a los trabajadores de los barcos en los que viajo.

—No, por supuesto que no —añadió Ciel, callando de pronto cuando vio ingresar a dos mujeres vestidas de blanco; supuso, se trataría de las empleadas que venían con el té.

Calderhead volteó a verlas, y con la cabeza les hizo una seña.

—He oído que gusta usted mucho del té, Conde Phantomhive. Así que, en cuanto me enteré que estaba aquí, pedí a mis sirvientes que preparan el mejor té de toda Inglaterra.

Ciel pensó que aquello era imposible, puesto que nunca había probado, y dudaba probaría jamás, un mejor té que el que Sebastián le preparaba diariamente.

—Aprecio su atención, Lord Calderhead —dijo, observando como quien quiere la cosa, a las sirvientas.

Una de ellas, la mayor, llevaba la bandeja con las tasas y la tetera con el agua; la otra, la más joven, tenía en su poder los bocadillos. Notó entonces como la segunda de las mujeres, miraba continuamente a Sebastian y se sonrojaba. Sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño, sintiendo un vivo entendimiento de lo que ocurría, mezclado con un helado sentimiento de ira.

— ¿Conoce usted el Láudano? —Decidió continuar Ciel, tratando de no prestar más atención a la descarada mujer, que intentaba seducir a su mayordomo.

* * *

Ciel acarició con lentitud el anillo de la familia Phantomhive, pensativo. Nunca se había sentido tan desorientado en sus trece años de vida. Además, por alguna razón, sentía un extraño peso alojado en la base del estómago, y no tenía nada que ver con el té que había bebido en la mansión Calderhead.

Miró de soslayo a Sebastian, que también estaba observándolo con atención, una expresión divertida surcando su pálido rostro. Alejó la mirada al instante, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban de repente.

— ¿El té de Lord Calderhead fue de su agrado, Joven Amo? —preguntó Sebastian, justo al tiempo que el carruaje se movía bruscamente, provocando que Ciel pusiera cara de fastidio.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos allí, y Sebastian recién venía a preguntarle acerca del té.

—Estuvo bien, aunque hubiera preferido que lo preparas tú —Lo miró a los ojos con cara de "atrévete a decir algo al respecto".

Por toda respuesta, Ciel recibió una sonrisa demoniaca. Le daban ganas de preguntarle de qué se reía, pero no era tan idiota como para mencionarlo y darle en el gusto a Sebastian.

—Estoy seguro de que Calderhead es el asesino —agregó Ciel con calma, apretando el bastón con más fuerza de la debida—. Cuando le pregunté sobre el láudano, se puso muy nervioso, demasiado para tratarse de una simple reacción a un medicamento ilegal.

—Lo noté —dijo Sebastian, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ciel con interés. El mayordomo sonrió intencionadamente, extendiéndole el sobre.

En su interior había varios documentos y pasaportes, lo cual sólo podía significar…

—Planean hacer un viaje.

Ciel miró a Sebastian, sorprendido, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada al sobre, releyendo el último epígrafe, donde se hacía mención reiteradas veces a una propiedad en América.

¿Eso quería decir que Calderhead estaba planeando abandonar Inglaterra? Era estúpido de su parte si pensaba que huyendo a otro continente, se salvaría de ser arrestado.

—Tenemos que detenerlo… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Mientras esperábamos al Conde, lo tomé de una de las alacenas —Confesó Sebastian, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta casi apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

Ciel miró al mayordomo sin inmutarse, y dio una orden para que regresaran a la mansión Calderhead, puesto que no podía correr el riesgo de que, siendo culpable, él Conde escapara. Ya se ocuparía luego de reunir las pruebas; por el momento, se encargaría de entretenerlo y mandaría a Sebastian a ocuparse de lo demás. El mayordomo era muy eficiente en esas cosas, y Ciel estaba seguro de que terminaría con todo antes de que Arthur Calderhead se diera cuenta de nada. Ahora, lo que tenía que pensar era en qué excusa utilizaría para no quedar en evidencia ante el Conde, al presentarse nuevamente en su residencia.

Cuanto antes terminara con ese caso, mejor. La reina se sentía muy mal por la muerte de los marinos, y Ciel quería aliviar su dolor lo más pronto posible. Además, su mente no estaba atravesando por el mejor momento y necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Ciel y Sebastian aprovecharon para seguir debatiendo y sacando conjeturas respecto al caso, cuando el joven Conde divisó la mansión a la distancia. Frunció los labios en un rictus de desagrado al imaginar la próxima situación que se daría, cuando tuviera que mentirle a Calderhead, diciéndole que había regresado porque quería discutir con él acerca de sus empresas.

Sonrió maliciosamente, pensando que seguro el hombre creería que buscaba venderle acciones de la compañía Phantomhive. Y como cualquier hombre de negocios que se respetara, Ciel estaba seguro de que Calderhead sabría que una oportunidad como aquella no volvería a presentarse, y le permitiría quedarse en la residencia todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Sintiéndose un poco más animado que al principio, con la idea de mentir, Ciel descendió del carruaje, ayudado por Sebastian, y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la puerta de entrada. El Conde se extrañó de que, a diferencia de la primera vez que fueron, nadie les hubiera salido a recibir, ni siquiera una de las empleadas.

Al recordar a la empleada más joven, y las sonrisas que ésta le había dirigido a _su _mayordomo, sintió un acceso de rabia, que contuvo por el bien de la misión, y porque realmente no sabía a qué se debía.

Sebastian llamó a la puerta, y ambos esperaron parados a que les abrieran. Ciel fijó sus ojos en el mayor, observando detenidamente el afilado perfil de quien era su sirviente. A pesar de la palidez de ese rostro poco expresivo, Sebastian era muy atractivo… por algo las mujeres lo miraban tanto. Frunció un poco el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por estar pensando en esas cosas. Debía mantener la cabeza fría para que nada saliera mal con el plan.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa —comentó Sebastian, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos del Joven Phantomhive.

— ¿Hum…? —Ciel se percató de que hasta el momento no los habían atendido. Sin embargo, no creía que no hubiera nadie, si no hacía ni una hora que habían estado allí—. Pienso que, tal vez, se estén escondiendo.

Sebastian apretó los labios, asintiendo, y con un gesto le pidió al Joven Phantomhive que retrocediera unos centímetros.

—Siento tener que ser tan poco ortodoxo, Joven Amo, pero si se están escondiendo es porque saben que nosotros sabemos que son culpables…

Y con ese último comentario, Sebastian abrió la puerta de una patada efectuada tan elegantemente que, a pesar del golpe, la madera no se rompió.

— ¿No podías utilizar otra técnica? —repuso Ciel irritado, abriéndose paso en la residencia. Con esa ruidosa entrada, dudaba que Calderhead se tragara el cuento de las acciones.

La mansión parecía vacía. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y algunos muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas, como si llevara meses abandonada. Junto a Sebastian, caminó hasta el vestíbulo donde todavía se encontraban las tasas y demás utensilios que habían utilizado para el té.

—Parece ser que los sirvientes de la casa no son tan buenos como presumía Lord Calderhead —comentó Sebastian.

Ciel no le prestó atención y puso un gesto serio, razonando que tal vez Calderhead había abandonado la casa ni bien ellos se fueron.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos, Sebastian. La Reina necesita que los capturemos.

Sebastian afiló la mirada, entornando un poco los ojos, y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Se me ocurren dos lugares donde buscar, pero no creo que dispongamos de tiempo necesario para ir a ambos. Podríamos revisar la casa, no creo que se hayan llevado a los sirvientes, deben estar escondidos en algún lugar.

—Claro… los sirvientes —gruñó Ciel, jugando distraídamente con el anillo en su dedo—. Déjame adivinar. Irás y seducirás a la más joven de las empleadas y obtendrás la información que necesitamos, ¿no es así?

Sebastian abrió los ojos, extrañado por ese comentario.

—No era eso lo que estaba…

Antes de que alcanzara a terminar la frase, Ciel añadió:

—Iremos al puerto y se acabó. El sobre que me entregaste contenía documentos y pasaportes, lo cual quiere decir que se estaban preparando para abandonar el país. No creo que hayan decidido ocultarse por ahí hasta que las aguas se calmen, ellos tienen un barco propio, así que no necesitan boletos ni horarios para zarpar.

Incapaz de mirar a Sebastian a los ojos, Ciel salió de la mansión y se dirigió nuevamente al carruaje. Una vez dentro, suspiró exasperado, y esperó a que el mayordomo se le uniera para recién dar la orden de marchar.

— ¿Se siente bien, Joven Amo? —preguntó Sebastian amablemente, luciendo un tanto preocupado.

Ciel lo miró con furia, aunque no porque estuviera enojado con él; más bien estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos extraños, que invadían su interior.

—Sí, y ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo. Ahora lo único que nos interesa es capturar a Calderhead —dijo, tratando de no elevar más la voz. Últimamente, Sebastian conseguía sulfurarlo con solo abrir la boca.

—Como ordene, Joven Amo —Fue la respuesta inmediata que recibió de parte del mayordomo.

Lo miró unos instantes disimuladamente, con la cabeza casi pegada al vidrio de la ventanilla, y se preguntó por qué se ponía así. Después de todo, si Sebastian se acostaba o no con alguien, no era de su incumbencia, más si con ese polvo podían conseguir información relevante para el caso. ¿Qué le importaba a él que su mayordomo se comportara como un amante seductor? A Ciel lo único que debía interesarle era llevar a cabo su venganza, y ocuparse de las peticiones de la Reina… nada más.

* * *

Faltaba poco para llegar al puerto, Ciel esperaba que todavía no hubieran zarpado, porque de ser así, tendría que poner a Sebastian a trabajar duro para alcanzarlos.

Observó con cautela las oscuras nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo, consiente de que si la tormenta se desataba, complicaría un poco la misión. Sin embargo, no era nada que su mayordomo no pudiera resolver, con o sin tormenta, sabía que Sebastian los atraparía, no por nada era un demonio al servicio de la Casa Phantomhive.

Sin cuidado alguno por ser descubierto infraganti, paseó sus ojos azules por el mayordomo, estudiándolo. A simple vista no parecía amenaza alguna para nadie, más bien se veía delicado; pero Ciel sabía mejor que nadie lo que ese "delicado" cuerpo era capaz de hacer a quien se atravesara en su camino. Sebastian, en tanto, parecía no darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando, aunque Ciel tenía la certeza de que estaba haciéndose el loco, porque a ese hombre nunca se le escapaba nada. Era como un zorro, siempre pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Llegamos —informó Sebastian, y los dos bajaron del carruaje al instante, corriendo con rapidez por el puerto.

El pequeño velero de tres mástiles de los Calderhead, aún estaba anclado. Eso quería decir que, o habían perdido el tiempo yendo hasta ahí, o estaban ocultándose; aunque lo segundo no tenía sentido, ¿por qué motivo se iban a quedar esperando, si podían huir para no dar tiempo a ser apresados?

Sebastian parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, porque en cuanto llegaron a donde el velero, bajó la mirada hacia Ciel y pregunto qué harían. El conde obviamente no podía quedarse con una simple suposición, por lo que decidió enviar a Sebastian a inspeccionar el barco, por las dudas. El mayordomo realizó una reverencia, acatando sus ordenes, y de un saltó se metió en el barco.

Las nubes ya habían cubierto el cielo en su totalidad, y las ráfagas frías de viento comenzaban a soplar, golpeando de frente el rostro de Ciel, que contenía los escalofríos.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo pegar un saltó, y asustado se dio vuelta, comprobando que sólo había sido el viento que, probablemente, había volteado alguna cosa. Miró un poco más entre las sombras para asegurarse, antes de volver a dedicar su atención al velero, esperando ver re-aparecer a Sebastian en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, un nuevo ruido volvió a ponerle la piel de gallina, esta vez se había escuchado más cerca. Con el bastón fuertemente sujeto, Ciel avanzó un poco en dirección a otro barco, de donde parecía provenir el sonido.

En cuanto se asomó un poco sobre el puente para observar mejor, se dio cuenta de que sólo era un barril que se había desprendido y golpeaba contra el barco, impulsado por las ondas del agua. Se sonrió a sí mismo, pensando que había sido un tonto. El puerto estaba desierto, indudablemente por la tormenta que se acercaba, así que era imposible que alguien más estuviera allí, exceptuando a los Calderhead, que quizá se encontraban escondidos dentro de su velero, o algún animal furibundo.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por haber comprobado que no se trataba de nada peligroso, Ciel dio un medio giro y se encaminó de regreso a donde había estado antes. Pero ni bien hubo dado dos pasos, una mano enguantada le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole gritar, y lo levantó por las axilas, comenzando a correr por el muelle con Ciel en brazos.

—No sé por qué tenía que entrometerse, Conde Phantomhive. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo para todos si nunca hubiera metido sus narices donde no lo llamaban —dijo Arthur Calderhead, al tiempo que ataba a Ciel al mástil de uno de los barcos pesqueros del puerto.

Ciel permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose un poco mareado por alguna razón. Sin embargo, el mutismo no duró mucho.

—Es usted patético, Calderhead —comentó con desprecio, notando de repente que el sujeto llevaba el traje sucio y el pelo revuelto—. Siempre sometiéndose a las ordenes de los demás. Primero fue su padre, ¿no es así?... y ahora su esposa. Me pregunto quién le someterá después ¿Una ballena?

Como única respuesta, recibió una bofetada que le partió el labio inferior y dejó la mitad de su cara ardiendo.

— ¿Creía que nadie se daría cuenta? —Prosiguió Ciel, importándole poco la sangre que corría por su mandíbula, siguiendo el recorrido un poco más abajo del mentón—. Lamento decepcionarlo, pero soy muy observador. ¿Fue lindo jugar a tener el poder, verdad? Lástima que, como todo en su vida, sólo haya sido una triste fachada.

Calderhead se le quedó mirando por unos segundos como si le hubiera dicho la más grande de las barbaridades; la cara completamente desfigurada por la ira.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó, tomando a Ciel por el cabello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

El Conde cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero no se calló. De hecho, soltó una risita malvada que desconcertó al mayor, y volvió a hablar.

—Debo admitir que fue muy inteligente de su parte mezclar el láudano con arsénico y esa gran cantidad de dioxina, pues creó una sustancia _casi_ imposible de rastrear.

Calderhead abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran al escucharlo decir aquello.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Suya o de la Condesa?

—Cierra esa sucia boca —chilló el hombre con una mirada de hastió en los ojos; luego lanzó una risotada estridente—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, mocoso, pero eres mi prisionero. No te das una idea cuanto voy a disfrutar esto —Sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito color musgo con un rociador, parecía un perfumero, y Ciel no dudaba que realmente lo fuera.

—Cuando la policía encuentre tu cuerpo chamuscado, pensará que alguno de los pescadores te trajo aquí para violarte y luego te quemó. No quedará rastro del veneno, y el caso de los marinos quedará en segundo lugar, comparado con el asesinato del gran Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel se rió, meneando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo mandó a matarlos? —Preguntó, lamiéndose la sangre seca de los labios —Estaban extorsionándolos con delatarlos como cómplices de Druitt, ¿no es así? …ya veo, la Condesa no quería ensuciar más el apellido Calderhead y no se le ocurrió más remedio que enviar al perro faldero a deshacerse de ellos.

— ¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez!

En un arrebato de furia, El hombre se acercó a Ciel y lo tomó por las solapas del saco azul que llevaba.

—Mi esposa ya debe haberse desecho de tu mayordomo… ahora es tu turno.

Ciel, a diferencia de lo que el Conde Calderhead seguro esperaba, se mostró inexpresivo ante su comentario y a continuación añadió.

—Ya deja de jugar, Sebastian. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Calderhead le miró como si de un loco se tratara, y roció su cara con el veneno que llevaba en el frasco. Ciel cerró los ojos y procuró no respirar, escuchando en la oscuridad de su ceguera, un estruendo, un par de gritos, y luego la voz de Sebastian hablándole, y las manos enguantadas del mismo, rompiendo las ataduras.

—Lamento la tardanza, Joven Amo. La condesa resultó ser un juguete muy entretenido.

Ciel abrió los ojos, y lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado, fue la sonrisa de Sebastian y sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad; luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado sobre un colchón de rosas blancas, siendo mecido por el suave vaivén de los pétalos. El aroma era exquisito y no se comparaba con ningún otro que Ciel hubiera aspirado jamás. La leve llovizna mojaba sus cabellos, pegándoselos a la frente, mientras que su melancolía fluía con cada gota. No sabía dónde estaba, ¿Acaso había muerto? Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Como única respuesta, obtuvo una dócil caricia en la frente, y no pudo sino elevar la mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose de pronto con los ojos tristes de Sebastian. Quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando y por qué estaban ahí, mas de su boca no salió palabra alguna. La imbatible sensación de estar perdido en manos de un demonio, albergó su ser, ¿Acaso era ese el final?... No podía ser… su venganza aún no estaba completa. Nuevamente intentó moverse, pero las manos de Sebastian se lo impidieron. De repente, tenía a quien había sido su mayordomo fiel por tres años, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, contemplándolo como si fuera una especie de trofeo. Miserablemente, Ciel sólo podía mirar sin hacer nada, la desesperación y la confusión pugnando en su interior; se sentía como un títere presenciando su propia función, en manos de un titiritero demoniaco y hambriento de su histeria. Entonces, con una lentitud que hubiera vuelto loco hasta al más fuerte de los hombres, Sebastian se acercó, posando los labios fríos en su oído "Aquí está su respuesta, Joven Amo", murmuró, y tan rápido como terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, con una voz que Ciel nunca le había escuchado antes, el Demonio unió sus bocas en un casto e impuro beso.

Abrió los ojos, asustado, y se sentó de golpe en la cama. ¿Había sido un sueño? Miró todo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su alcoba, y allí no había ningún colchón de rosas, ni lluvia, ni…

—Al fin despertó, Joven Amo —Le saludó Sebastian, saliendo de entre las sombras.

Ciel se sintió sonrojar en cuanto le vio, recordando instantáneamente el beso que habían compartido en su ¿sueño? ¡Es que acaso se había vuelto loco! ¡Cómo había podido soñar semejante cosa! Podía pasar por alto algunos detalles, como ponerse celoso de que una mujer mirara a su mayordomo. Pero de ahí a soñar que se besaban; sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar.

—Beba esto, Joven Amo. Le hará sentir mejor —Sebastian le extendió una copa con una sustancia color naranja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ciel con suspicacia.

—Zumo de zanahoria, tiene mucha vitamina y le ayudará a recuperarse. No le conviene cenar esta noche, su estómago todavía está sensible.

Después de beberse el zumo, Ciel le devolvió la copa y se hundió un poco bajo los cobertores.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los recuerdos en su mente estaban enredados, todo se veía demasiado confuso. Esperó a que Sebastian le contará cautamente todo lo que había ocurrido, esperanzado de poder volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible, sin pensamientos ni sueños raros.

El mayordomo le contó que en el barco se había enfrentado a la Condesa Calderhead, que había intentado rociarlo con veneno en varias ocasiones, y que lamentablemente no había podido mantenerla con vida, puesto que la mujer terminó envenenándose a sí misma por accidente. También le rememoró lo que había ocurrido con el Conde Calderhead, quien tras quedar inconsciente por un golpe de Sebastian, había sido apresado por Scotland Yard.

—Y en cuanto a usted, Joven Amo —Sebastian se arrodilló ante él y bajó la cabeza unos centímetros, provocando que varios mechones de cabello negro le cubrieran el rostro—. Fue un descuido de mi parte. Me entretuve demasiado con la Condesa y no llegué a tiempo para evitar que parte del veneno ingresara en sus pulmones.

Ciel lo miró distantemente y frunció un poco los labios. Había estado a punto de morir sin completar su venganza.

—Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Recuerda que hay un contrato entre los dos, y si algo llegara a pasarme…

Sebastian soltó una nueva disculpa y se incorporó.

—No sucederá otra vez, Joven Amo.

Ciel asintió, esperando que así fuera.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo, si el veneno ingresó a mis pulmones?

Sebastian se acercó un poco a la cabecera de la cama, mirando distraídamente el ojo donde Ciel tenía el contrato. El Conde tuvo la impresión de que iba a estallar en carcajadas en algún momento, pero eso no sucedió.

—Yo aspiré el veneno —respondió el mayordomo, agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

— ¿Lo aspiraste? ¿Cómo? —preguntó al ver que el demonio no planeaba decirle de qué manera lo había hecho.

Sebastian lo miró seriamente como si estuviera analizando si contarle o no, pero entonces se acercó un poco más a Ciel y murmuró muy cerca de su oído.

—Fue como dar respiración boca a boca —Ciel sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y que el aliento cálido de Sebastian golpeara suave contra su piel, no ayudaba mucho a la situación—, pero en lugar de pasar aire, lo que hice fue aspirarlo.

Ciel pudo sentir que enrojecía profundamente, y tuvo la esperanza de que Sebastian interpretase ese gesto como parte de un ataque de ira, y no por lo que realmente era, vergüenza.

— ¿Sucede algo, Joven Amo? Se ha puesto usted muy rojo —comentó Sebastian con voz casual, inclinándose hacia adelante, fijando sus ojos en los de Ciel de manera intensa—. Me pregunto si le habrá regresado la fiebre —agregó, acercándose un poco más para apoyar sus labios en la frente del Conde—. No, no tiene.

Ciel dejó escapar un chillido de molestia y alejó a Sebastian unos centímetros, sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para sentirse tranquilo. Pero a pesar de intranquilidad, realizó una nueva pregunta que, habiendo estado menos mareado y adormilado, nunca habría formulado.

— ¿Qué sentiste?

Sebastian se llevó dos dedos al mentón, consiguiendo que Ciel se sintiera desdichadamente nervioso.

— ¿Sobre qué, Amo?

El Conde, que había estado mirando sus manos buscando distraerse hasta que el mayordomo respondiera, levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Qué sentiste cuando… viste que el veneno había entrado en mí.

En realidad no era eso lo que había tenido planeado preguntar, pero no se había animado a formular la pregunta completa. Había querido preguntar qué había sentido al posar los labios sobre los suyos, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo repitiendo aquellas palabras en voz alta, le provocaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo; y estaba seguro de que Sebastian lo sabía.

—Me preocupé, claramente. Fue un error que pudo costarle la vida —respondió el mayordomo. En sus ojos había una rara expresión, que oscurecía el color rojo.

Ciel desvió la mirada, acomodándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Estaba a punto de decirle que ya podía marcharse, cuando Sebastian volvió a hablar.

—Aunque… —hizo una pausa—, por otro lado, lo disfruté.

Ciel volvió a encontrar sus ojos, moviéndose inquieto por esa confesión que acababa de hacerle.

—Pero no me malentienda —agregó Sebastian, apoyando una de sus manos enguantadas a un lado de la cabeza de Ciel, que permaneció quieto, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos a medida que lo veía descender sobre su rostro—; es sólo que este lamentable error, me dio la oportunidad de probar un delicioso manjar.

El Conde bajo la mirada a los labios de Sebastian, que cada vez estaban más cerca de él. ¿Acaso iba a besarlo? Tragó saliva con anticipación.

—Gracias a esto, pude degustar parte de su alma; y eso, en cierto modo, fue agradable.

Ciel sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas cuando Sebastian terminó de hablar. Cómo se atrevía _esa cosa _a hablarle así… a decirle eso. Apretó los puños por debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo deseos de estrujarle el cuello hasta matarlo. Lo miró de reojo y vio como ya se había alejado de él. Instantáneamente elevó el mentón en un gesto desafiante, para que ese demonio supiera que Ciel Phantomhive no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

—Eres un incompetente —Le devolvió, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada. Nunca más permitiría que esos pensamientos idiotas, que habían estado atormentándolo los últimos días, interfirieran en su vida. Sebastian acababa de demostrarle una vez más, que podía ser tan débil como cualquier otro ser humano, sin importar su apellido y el contrato que ambos compartían—. Regresa a tus labores y déjame descansar tranquilo.

El silenció reinó un momento en la habitación, hasta que Sebastian murmuró un "Como ordene, Joven Amo" y salió de la recamara. Recién entonces, Ciel pudo suspirar y estrujar las sábanas hasta sentir que las manos se le adormecían por la falta de circulación.

Lo odiaba, de veras que lo odiaba con todo su ser. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, y esto que en varias ocasiones había tenido enfrentamientos verbales con Sebastian. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Ciel se había encontrado en desventaja, debilitado por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en su mente y en su corazón.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de ir en busca de ese Demonio y destrozarle el rostro a patadas y puñetazos, pero bien sabía que nada de eso era posible. Sin ánimos de seguir pensando, decidió dar por terminado aquel arrebato de locura y dormir. Dormir y soñar con nada, porque los sueños no hacían más que complicar las cosas, más cuando en ellos aparecía el insufrible Sebastian Michaelis.

De un soplido apagó las velas que se encontraban flameando en la mesa de noche, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traviesa, que se había mantenido oculta en su ojo izquierdo, descendiera fría por su mejilla, hasta perderse en algún lugar entre el mentón y las sábanas.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, recargado elegantemente contra la puerta, el mayordomo demonio de Ciel Phantomhive, esbozaba una triste sonrisa a la nada. La mirada decepcionada de su amo, aún fija en su cabeza.

Habría querido decirle la verdad, y no aquella mentira teñida de crueldad. Confesarle que sus labios habían sido los más dulces y castos que jamás había probado en todos sus años de vida, que incluso, a pesar de haber extraído todo el veneno de su cuerpo, se había quedado unos segundos más degustando esa pequeña e inocente boca. Pero no podía… su amo tenía un objetivo que cumplir, una venganza que completar, y confesar todo eso, sólo serviría para confundir al pequeño Conde, un niño que muy a pesar de su frío actuar, sólo buscaba un poco de amor y comprensión. Sebastian, como su mayordomo, no podía permitir que los propósitos del Joven Amo se vieran afectados por un sentimiento pasajero, propio de la edad de un joven que está dejando la niñez y adentrándose en la adolescencia. Porque…

Como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no podría hacer un trabajo tan simple?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado, porque lo he creado con todo mi amor de fangirl (xD). He pasado tres noches enteras escribiendo este oneshot de diez mil palabras, con los ojos un poco vizcos y la mente cansada de tanto pensar, jeje.

_Gracias por leer,_

**Amelia W. **


End file.
